


Thy Fearful Symmetry

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Laura is a vampire, Wow would you look at that there's no smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Carmilla teaches Vamp!Laura how to shift into her animal form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Fearful Symmetry

“I can’t do it!” Laura buries her head in the bed covers growling with frustration. They've been trying to do this for an hour. It started this morning when Laura woke, tried to get out of bed and woke Carmilla with a roar of terror that disappeared into a scream as Carmilla watched crouching feline turn back into her trembling girlfriend.

“Yes you can! If you can shift when you aren’t even trying you can do it now” Carmilla pushes Laura hair back from her forehead smiling at the little pout on her face. She can honestly say that she had her misgivings about turning her. The thought of corrupting a soul so pure seemed like a grievous crime but Laura had insisted.

"I want to be with you forever" she murmured softly that evening. "I can't have an eternity loving you while I'm human." And Carmilla couldn't argue with that. She had cried after she had done the deed seeing Laura's teeth sharpen ever so slightly and listening to her heart slow to a barely there thump like hers.

“That’s easy for you to say! You’ve been doing it for centuries!”

Carmilla fights the urge to roll her eyes.

“If you don’t learn to control this Cupcake I promise you it can lead to very awkward situations like “Why is there a wild animal in the middle of the restaurant awkward” “

Laura huffs but she sits up and closes her eyes trying to relax her breathing. “Good” Carmilla strokes her hair again. “Right…feel the animal inside yourself.” Carmilla swears she hears a muttered _this is stupid_ when suddenly she feels the long soft hair under her hand change. It is short, slightly bristly and thick and there on the bed, is a purring tiger with honey coloured eyes gazing up at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem "The Tyger" by William Blake.  
> Send me your headcanons at http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
